


Watching Jade Can't Be That Hard Right?

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, JohnKarkat, Neighbor au, Other, johnkat - Freeform, very short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m looking after my little sister and she’s walking on the wall of your garden and you came out to shout at us" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Jade Can't Be That Hard Right?

**Author's Note:**

> very short 80

“Jade!” John shouted in concern as he tried to reach out to her. “Get down from there this instant! Dad is sooooo gonna ground you if you don’t.” He lied.

 

Jade stuck out her tongue at John. “But Dad said we could play. You just don’t want me to play!”

“JADE!”

“No!” She yelled defiantly at him.

John sighed as he tried to convince her again. Dad had stated that he wanted to clean the house seeing as summer had just begun and summer was always the best time to get cleaning done. Spring cleaning meant squat to him. Thus, he had told John to take Jade on a walk and to play outside. He warned John to watch after his sister and said to come back in an hour or two.

John had set off with the little six year old holding his hand and it had somehow ended up with Jade twisting out of his grip and quickly climbing on top of a neighbor’s wall. Said wall was protecting the neighbors garden and Jade was dangerously close to falling in a few times much to your dismay and anxiety. The sad thing was that even though you were so tall at the ripe age of nineteen,you could not reach her from the sidewalk. You would have to go near the side of the wall, climb on top of some poor person’s plants and then get on the wall. But that also required leaving your sister unattended just to get to her. She could fall within those moments on either side of the wall and get hurt, or scrape her knee or get bruises. You liked that she was an adventurous little child but sometimes it was too much. No wonder why she was so good at hide n seek.

 

Sigh. The things you do for your sibling.

“Jade stay right there. I’m coming up to play with you ok?”

She was currently jumping and stopped when he mentioned this. “Okey dokey Johnny Egg!” She saluted him and sat down to wait. He sighed in relief and quickly walked to the side of the wall making his way up onto it. After successfully climbing on he crawled up to her and tried to make a quick grab for her. Giggling, Jade jumped down and landed on the neighbor’s garden killing maybe one plant on her way down.

 

John glared at her and said through hissed teeth. “Jaaaaade! Look at what you did to the neighbor’s plant.”

Jade peered over her dress and at her feet down on the ground where they still stood stepping on the dying plant.

“Oopsies.”

“Don’t oopsies me missy get out the garden!”

“But it’s pretty here!” She said wiping a bit of dirt on her dress. “Come down and play for real with me Johnny Egg.”

John sighed and hopped down. Hopefully he could get his sister before their neighbor noticed.

Speaking of the neighbor John spoke wayyyy too soon.

John heard the moving of curtains and muttered cursing as footsteps quickly made their way downstairs and opened the backdoor. John paled as a boy in his late teens, about a year younger than him maybe eighteen the least glared at him. They were dressed in a red hoodie and wore gray striped boxers and white socks. John swallowed as he noticed this.

“What the FUCK are you two doing in my garden?”

John gasped and covered Jade’s ears. “Language!”

“How in the god-forsaken hell did you two illiterate’s get in my garden, over the wall nonetheless???”

John removed his hands from Jade’s ears and frowned.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I can explain.”

“Explain then!”

“You see my sister and I were on a walk and she climbed up here and I tried to get her and then you showed up. So, uh, yeah.”

The boy looked at him for a moment before accepting his reason.

“Ok. Now get out of my garden.”

“Wait a minute!” John asked. “What’s your name?”

“Why should I tell you?! You could be a serial killer?”

Jade gasped and turned to her older brother. “John you kill cereals?”

“Nonono I don’t. Trust me.”

Karkat snorted a little as he watched the two. “John, huh?”

“Dang it, Jade!”

Karkat rolled his eyes and carefully extended his hand. “My name is Karkat Vantas.”

“I’m...John Egbert.” John said shaking his hand.

“And IIIIII am Jade!” Jade said running up to Karkat. “Can I call you Karkitty?”

“Fuck No.” Karkat rolled his eyes as John tsked at his language.

“I will then.” She smiled. “Can we come and talk to you again?”

Karkat glanced up to John and raised an amused eyebrow.

“Only if your brother wants too I guess.”

Jade ran over to her brother and hugged his leg. “Johnnn. Make Karkat your best friend or boyfriend.”

John choked. “I’m sorry now what am I doing Jade.”

“In TV. people hang out a lot with their best friends, girlfriends and boyfriends! Karkat can’t be your girlfriend but he can be those other two right? You should make him your boyfriend!””

“Uh.” John blushed a little and scratched the back of his neck.

Karkat shrugged and gave John his number. “Can’t hurt what you’ve never tried. Goodbye you two. Now get out of my goddam- gosh dang garden. Ok?”

John hesitated at the number but decided to keep it anyway and stuffed it into his pocket. “Thanks, Karkat!” He seemed nice enough anyway so why not give it a shot? “Come on Jade let’s go home.”

“Alright! Goodbye Karkitty!”

The boy waved giving a small smile before disappearing inside his house again.


End file.
